Rencontre infernale
by Nia222
Summary: La rencontre entre Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe, les trois Juges des Enfers. Petit OS.


_**Note de l'auteure**__ : Avant que vous ne puissiez débuter votre lecture, j'aimerais vous faire savoir que je ne prends en compte que la série originale de Masami Kurumada et non pas les séries dérivées qui ont pu en découler._

_Je suis très attachée aux trois juges des Enfers et je ferai peut-être une suite __par d'autres one-shoots__, éventuellement._

_Pardonnez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu échapper à ma vigilance._

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

‑

‑

* * *

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Cependant, malgré la saison automnale bien entamée, ce n'était pas le froid qui agissait ainsi sur lui, il était parfaitement habitué à des températures parfois polaires dans son pays natal, non, en réalité, il ressentait faiblement les vestiges de son ancienne vie, celle qui lui disait qu'il était dans l'erreur, qu'il devait renoncer immédiatement et faire demi-tour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne prenne cette voie sans issue, avant qu'il n'atteigne son objectif.

Minos haussa les épaules pour lui-même et soupira. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Que valait sa famille, ses amis, ses études, ses projets alors qu'un Dieu, son Dieu désormais, s'était adressé à lui directement pour lui solliciter son aide. Il avait été choisi, il était un élu. Tout ce qui avait pu avoir pour lui une quelconque valeur avant cet appel divin était à présent dépassé, obsolète, puéril, insignifiant... Il n'avait eu aucun remord à partir soudainement en laissant ses proches dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Dorénavant, ils n'existaient plus à ses yeux. Le Minos qu'il avait connu et aimé avait disparu pour laisser la place à un être voué essentiellement au service d'Hadès.

Le jeune homme ferma davantage son manteau, comme pour chasser ce soupçon d'hésitation qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il était entré dans le vaste et fastueux domaine des Einstein.

Il jeta de furtifs coups d'oeil autour de lui pour se familiariser avec ce nouveau décor et il nota avec intérêt l'absence total de faune. Aucun chant d'oiseaux, pas un petit rongeur, ni même un insecte ne croisa son chemin, la végétation semblait également pétrifiée... la vie elle-même était absente en ces lieux. Tout était gris, tout était mort.

Un léger et étrange sourire vint se former sur le coin de ses lèvres. Satisfaction ou effroi ? Il n'aurait su dire lui-même quel sentiment il éprouvait en cet instant. Il connaissait le rôle qu'on allait lui confier, il savait que la mort ferait désormais partie intégrante de son quotidien, qu'il allait devenir son tributaire.

Minos émergea de ses sombres pensées et accéléra le pas pour franchir la dernière distance de son lieu de rendez-vous. Il consulta sa montre et constata son retard. Les « autres » devaient déjà être arrivés depuis un bon moment.

Il se hâta de monter les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver au parvis du château. Sinistre était l'adjectif qui correspondait le mieux à cette gigantesque demeure, mais son attention se détourna rapidement vers trois grandes statues étincelantes qui étaient alignées au pied de l'un des murs. Intrigué, il se rapprocha, mais n'eut cependant pas le loisir de les admirer davantage, car deux formes que Minos n'avaient pas encore remarqué se déplacèrent soudainement non loin de lui.

Deux hommes, plus précisément. Après un rapide constat, Minos estima qu'ils devaient avoir à peu près son âge, début de la vingtaine. Ceux-ci regardèrent fixement le nouvel arrivant, le détaillèrent des pieds à la tête avec une précision et une intensité qui frôlait l'indécence.

« Tiens, tu es en retard dès ton premier jour ! Tu cherches donc à te faire remarquer ? » signala avec sarcasme celui aux cheveux sombres qui lui tombaient en dessous des épaules et qui étaient dotés d'étranges reflets violets. Vêtu d'un sarouel rouge et d'une légère chemise orange, il était un peu plus grand que lui, d'à peine deux ou trois centimètres et avait une peau mate, tannée par le soleil. Son exotisme lui fit penser que ses origines devaient se situer vers l'Inde ou le Népal. Plutôt le Népal songea Minos après réflexions. Ses yeux, du même violet que ses cheveux le toisaient avec une certaine suffisance.

« Laisse-le voyons ! Cela n'a pas encore d'importance. » modéra celui avec les cheveux blonds derrière lui. Vêtu d'un impeccable costume noir réalisé sur mesure, celui-ci était le plus grand des trois, il avait une peau blanche, des yeux dorés, du même doré que lui-même, mais à la différence qu'ils étaient plus petits et froids, et affichaient en permanence un air pincé et aristocratique. Des sourcils broussailleux les encadraient, à tel point qu'on ne distinguait plus la séparation entre les deux pilosités. Son accent ne laissa place à aucun doute sur ses origines anglaises.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets renifla de dédain et s'avança en direction de Minos en se pavanant. Sa démarche fière et son torse gonflé étaient de toute évidence destinés à l'impressionner. En cet instant, il lui faisait penser à un jeune coq, propulsé dans une nouvelle basse-cour, en train de parader et de faire étalage de ses atouts. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui et croisa ses bras. Une lueur brilla dans ses yeux en examinant le nouveau venu de plus près. Après une longue analyse silencieuse, il afficha un grand sourire en lui adressant un regard ...appréciateur ? Minos n'en était pas certain, mais se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise.

« Bien. Bien. Tâchons de te faire avoir un petit cours de rattrapage et commençons les présentations. Je m'appelle Eaque ! » s'écria le jeune homme.

« Rhadamanthe. » ajouta simplement le blond d'un ton maussade, peu désireux de participer davantage à cette conversation qu'il ne jugeait pas digne d'un intérêt particulier. L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Cela ne faisait qu'une trentaine de minutes qu'il connaissait Eaque, mais il avait déjà cerné le côté totalement exubérant et égocentrique de sa personnalité.

« Voilà, tu connais à présent nos prénoms respectifs. Alors, quel est le tien, mon mignon ? »

Minos serra les dents face à ce faux compliment et à l'intonation condescendante d'Eaque. Il fut bien tenté de l'insulter à son tour, mais il hésita. Cela valait-il la peine de se faire directement des ennemis alors qu'il ne connaissait encore rien sur sa nouvelle vie ici ? Il considéra un moment le regard plein d'arrogance de son homologue. Pas uniquement de l'arrogance d'ailleurs, car c'était bien la connaissance que sa puissance surpassait la sienne qui rendait le népalais aussi enthousiaste à son égard. Minos croisa alors le regard de Rhadamanthe et vit également dans ses yeux ce même sentiment de supériorité vis-à-vis de lui. Ainsi donc, ces deux individus s'étaient permis de le jauger physiquement et de le considérer comme un être inférieur.

Certes, il était peut-être un peu plus petit que les deux hommes présents à ses côtés, mais il était tout de même estimé comme quelqu'un de grand parmi ses pairs. Sa longue chevelure blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos, ses grands yeux dorés aux longs cils et ses traits fins lui conféraient sans doute une allure moins virile, mais ils avaient tort de le croire faible. Des années d'entraînements et de pratique aux sports de combats faisaient de lui un adversaire redoutable dont beaucoup en avaient déjà fait les frais. Il dévisagea Eaque.

« Dis-moi, que cherches-tu à faire, Eaque ? À m'intimider ? À me provoquer ? À me séduire ? Laisse-moi te dire tout de suite qu'aucunes de ces trois tentatives ne fonctionneront sur moi. »

« Nous verrons bien. Sache que j'ai pour habitude d'obtenir tout ce que je veux. » rétorqua l'intéressé.

« Ah oui ? Et...que veux-tu ? » Cette fois-ci, Minos fut curieux d'en savoir davantage.

« Dominer. » scanda superbement Eaque.

Logique. À ce simple mot qui avait l'air tellement révélateur de la personnalité de son vis-vis, Minos ne put retenir un sourire suivi d'un petit rire goguenard.

« Finalement... » ricana-t-il sans se départir de son calme. « Tu me plais bien, toi. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il regarda alternativement leurs visages et se para d'un sourire encore plus large que précédemment, sauf que celui-ci n'avait plus rien d'amical, tout dans sa gestuelle indiquait que ce n'était plus qu'une apparence, qu'un masque qu'il avait revêtu pour l'occasion.

« Je m'appelle Minos et je suis absolument enchanté de vous rencontrer tous les deux. »

Cela eut pour conséquence de déstabiliser un peu ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Toi, tu... » commença Eaque.

« Silence, s'il vous plaît ! » les interrompus une voix forte et autoritaire.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers une frêle silhouette de jeune fille.

Elle portait une longue robe de la même couleur sombre que ses cheveux et elle tenait fermement un trident d'une main. Minos constata immédiatement que sa fragilité apparente n'était qu'un leurre. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidée par la présence des trois hommes et l'aura qui émanait d'elle était d'une puissance toute autre que la leurs. Il nota également que malgré son visage de poupée, son regard ne correspondait pas à celui des jeunes filles de son âge qu'il avait déjà pu voir. Il était dur et sans la moindre chaleur, le même que celui des enfants qui avaient dû grandir beaucoup trop vite, ceux qui avaient connu des drames.

Minos posa un genou à terre, aussitôt suivi d'Eaque et de Rhadamanthe. La jeune fille s'adoucit un peu en constatant leurs soumissions.

« Je vous suis grée d'être parmi nous. Je me nomme Pandore Einstein, maîtresse de ce château. En ce moment, mon frère, sa Majesté Hadès se repose et ne peut pas vous rencontrer en personne, mais je serais son porte-parole, celle qui vous donnera vos fonctions et vos ordres. »

Elle fit une courte pause et, n'obtenant pas de réaction de leurs parts, continua.

« Vous êtes destinés à devenir les trois juges des Enfers, les trois généraux suprêmes de l'armée du Dieu Hadès. Vous dirigerez les cent-cinq spectres restants et vous devrez amener la victoire à sa Majesté lors de la prochaine guerre sainte. Toutefois, votre rôle consistera aussi à juger les âmes des morts et à les envoyer à leurs justes châtiments si tels étaient leurs crimes. Dans un premier temps, mon rôle à moi consistera aussi à vous superviser. Inutile de vous préciser que vous devrez prendre rapidement vos fonctions et apprendre à tout faire par vous-même. Ici, la faiblesse n'est pas tolérée et sera châtiée immédiatement. Maintenant, relevez-vous !»

Tous trois s'exécutèrent rapidement. Pandore leur désigna les trois statues alignées à l'entrée.

« Vous êtes tous les trois déjà très forts, bien plus forts que la plupart des êtres humains. Inconsciemment, vous vous étiez déjà préparés à servir notre Dieu. Vous êtes ses élus. Cependant, votre force actuelle est loin d'être suffisante pour devenir les généraux des Enfers. Pour l'heure, nos ennemis ne feraient qu'une bouchée de vous. »

Minos et les deux autres accusèrent le coup. Persuadés de leurs forces, aucun d'eux n'aimaient être diminués de la sorte.

Pandore ignora superbement leurs états d'âmes et désigna les trois statues étincelantes.

« Pour parer à cet état de fait, voici vos surplis, ce sont des armures enchantées qui vous donneront une puissance quasiment divine et qui vous permettront de mettre à bas tous vos adversaires, cela, quelle que soit la personne que vous affronterez. Vous hériterez chacun de la force de l'étoile qui vous correspondra ainsi qu'une partie de la force de sa Majesté Hadès, ce qui, à l'instar de vos prédécesseurs avant vous, devraient vous permettre de mener à bien ses ambitions. »

Finissant son discours explicatif, Pandore s'écarta des trois jeunes hommes et vint se placer en retrait, silencieuse et attentive à la suite.

Minos se demanda intérieurement pourquoi quand il entendit des pulsations, des battements très proches de ceux produit par le cœur qui résonnèrent à l'intérieur de sa tête. Une des statues lui parut soudain plus étincelante que les autres. Elle ressemblait à un aigle, avec sa tête et ses ailes, mais elle avait un corps de grands mammifères. Cela lui rappela soudain de vieux livres sur la mythologie qu'il avait consulté étant enfant, mais il n'arriva pas à retrouver le nom de cette étrange créature. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, puis un deuxième et les pulsations s'amplifièrent et lui tambourinaient littéralement l'esprit dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle l'appelait, ce...surplis l'appelait. Les pulsations de son propre cœur commencèrent à s'ajuster à celle de la statue.

Un regard de côté lui fit comprendre que ses deux compagnons étaient dans le même état, chacun étant fixés sur une statue différente.

Se retrouvant face à celle qui l'appelait, Minos posa délicatement la main sur sa tête d'aigle. La suite se passa très vite. Dans une lumière aveuglante, l'armure se désagrégea sous ses yeux pour venir immédiatement se greffer à lui. Minos poussa un cri de surprise et fit un pas en arrière. Malgré les efforts qu'il exécuta pour se dégager, l'armure le revêtait complètement. Il était à présent recouvert d'un imposant plastron, de deux majestueuses ailes et de sortes de griffes métalliques placées à différents niveaux de son armure. Un casque singulier était enfoncé sur sa tête et quelques mèches de sa frange placées devant ses yeux l'empêchaient de cerner distinctement les alentours. Il les réajusta aussitôt.

Bien que ce surplis semblait visuellement très lourd, il ne ressentit presque pas son poids. Il entama quelques pas pour se familiariser avec son armure, mais fût aussitôt gêné par ses propres vêtements coincés à l'intérieur. Il prit note pour lui-même de demander par la suite des vêtements plus adaptés pour ne plus être bridé dans ses mouvements. Il essaya ensuite de soulever avec ses mains ses ailes qui reposaient en partie sur le sol, mais sans effort, celles-ci s'ouvrirent entièrement puis se refermèrent aussitôt sans son intervention manuelle. Il retenta l'expérience et pensa à les ouvrir et elles s'exécutèrent automatiquement. Elles obéissaient à sa volonté. C'était incroyable, fascinant.

Mais le plus invraisemblable, c'était cette nouvelle puissance qu'il ressentait en lui. Elle était envahissante et d'une extrême dangerosité, elle émanait à la fois de l'amure et de lui-même. Elle était le résultat de cette improbable fusion.

Sans prévenir, les pulsations recommencèrent à nouveau dans sa tête et des connaissances très anciennes virent s'imprégner dans son esprit et Minos en fut déboussolé. Son cerveau était à vif, ce fut aussi brusque que douloureux. Des noms sortis d'une autre époque, des attaques redoutables et mortels qu'il pouvait faire subir à ses ennemis, la façon de les employer pour les anéantir, pour les torturer... Inconsciemment, Minos se mit à ricaner tout seul. Une petite partie de lui se révolta contre cette gaieté malsaine. Etait-ce lui ou cette armure qui éprouvait ces émotions morbides? Là encore, il ne sût pas répondre. Il avait toujours eu un petit côté sadique, mais celui-ci se trouva grandement amplifié en ce moment. Tout se mit alors à tourner, cela était de trop pour lui, c'était insupportable, Minos étouffait.

Il retira son casque et se retint de tomber en se rattrapant au mur du château, fermant un instant les yeux pour récupérer ses sens.

« Tu veux un coup de main, Minos ? »

Encore cette voix pleine de suffisance. Minos ouvrit les yeux et tenta se redresser, tremblant et couvert de sueur. Il prit sur lui pour paraître mieux qu'il ne le fût réellement.

Sans surprise, Eaque et Rhadamanthe étaient chacun revêtus de leurs armures, grandioses et étincelantes et se tenaient devant lui, casques à la main. L'un représentait un Garuda et l'autre, une Vouivre. Ses nouvelles connaissances lui permirent de reconnaître sans hésitation les surplis de ses homologues.

L'air faussement doucereux qu'ils prirent le mettait en garde. Ici, pas de faiblesse. Ils se devaient tous trois de dépasser leurs conditions humaines, de se mettre quelque part entre les êtres humains et les Dieux. Ici, pas d'amitié non plus, du moins, pas d'amitié qui ressemble à celle qu'on peut avoir parmi le commun des mortels. Chacun devra prouver sa force à tout instant et malheur à ceux qui ne se montreront pas digne de servir leur Dieu. Minos observa Eaque, celui-ci ne lui offrait pas son aide, il recherchait ses faiblesses.

Minos prit un air désabusé, mais souris malgré tout, à quoi devait-il s'attendre d'autre ici ? Néanmoins, il ne s'en affligea pas outre mesure, après tout, la vie elle-même était une lutte permanente, que ce soit pour le pouvoir ou plus simplement, pour la survie. Il était toujours prêt à relever les défis.

Il n'avait toutefois pas envie de se mesurer à Eaque ou à Rhadamanthe. Peu lui importait qui était le plus fort parmi eux trois, il n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à le savoir, ni aucune envie.

« Non. Je vais parfaitement bien » répondit-il.

Minos afficha un sourire forcé et dérangeant dans leur direction.

Eaque soutenu un moment son regard avant de finir par le détourner, à contrecoeur. Pandore profita de leur calme apparent pour se manifester à nouveau, l'air agacé.

« Je vous conseille vivement d'éviter les tensions entre vous. Nous n'avons nullement besoin d'une guerre interne dans nos effectifs. Faites un effort pour vous apprécier, ou tout du moins, vous tolérer. Dorénavant, vous êtes tous les trois des frères d'armes_._»

A ces mots, Rhadamanthe eut l'air soulagé, Eaque fit une moue contrite et Minos retrouva son visage neutre, pensif.

Comme un seul homme, les trois juges posèrent une fois encore un genou à terre et répondirent par l'affirmative. Pandore inspira bruyamment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Minos, tu es désormais un homme nouveau. Tu es à présent détenteur du savoir et du pouvoir légué par ton surplis. »

Elle pointa son trident dans sa direction.

« Présente-toi à nous ! »

Minos se releva , fièrement cette fois-ci, et toisa les deux autres juges encore à terre avec son petit sourire habituel. Il replaça son casque sur la tête, ses cheveux dissimulant presque entièrement son regard à ceux présent et il annonça de vive voix:

« Je suis Minos. Spectre du Griffon, de l'étoile céleste de la noblesse. »


End file.
